Devil Summoner in the Seiretei
by JaguaraValentineHunter
Summary: A new adventure begins for The Hero of the Capital, Raidou Kuzunoha the 14th and his friends. How can he save his friends AND the Seireitei when Kenpachi, Yamamoto, and the Lieutenants are kidnapped? I didn't list this as a Xover fiction for a good reason
1. Mysterious Disappearences

**Devil Summoner in the Seireitei Chapter One: Mysterious Disappearances**

**A Bleach/Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha VS King Abaddon Fanfiction**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no copyrighted materials used here-in. I make no money off of this fiction.**

A young man in black sat in an office listening to his friend, Shouhei Narumi, head and owner of the Narumi Detective Agency, talk about that day's headlines and ramble on about other pointless things, bored out of his mind. "Raidou, listen to this! This looks suspicious. Listen:

_**Strange Disappearances Shock Japan**_

_All across Japan, people are suddenly vanishing, leaving behind huge holes in their wake. Police all across the nation have banded together to investigate this issue. The only eyewitness report stated that they saw a giant black hole in the sky close after their companion was snatched up by some invisible force. More on this story as it unfolds._

Looks like we are needed, eh?" Narumi stated, shocked as he read the headline. The young man's name is Raidou Kuzunoha the 14th, protector of the Capital. It's the mid 1920s, and Japan is experiencing a huge surge in western fashions being the fad. Beside Raidou sat his friend, Gouto-Douji, a small talking black cat. On his left sat his favorite Demon/Devil, Tam Lin.

Suddenly, Narumi's telephone rang, and he answered it. After a short conversation, he hung up the phone, a look of abject horror set upon his pale face. Turning to Raidou, he said glumly: "Tae is…. Gone. She has vanished, Raidou."

_A/N: This will be continued as I have more time to type up chapters. ^_^ ~~JVH~~_


	2. Investigation Begins! Meeting at Shinoda

**Devil Summoner in the Seireitei Chapter Two: Investigation Begins! Meeting at Shinoda!**

**A Bleach/Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha VS King Abaddon Fanfiction**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no copyrighted materials used here-in. I make no money off of this fiction.**

Gouto turned to Raidou, saying, "We must consult the Yatagarasu. We were to meet up with Geirein and Nagi today at Shinoda. Grab items and such, and we will head there." Nodding, Raidou left the Agency, Tam Lin and Gouto following him, Narumi confused at their sudden departure. Following them, he joined them as they hopped on a street car and headed for a place he had never been prior to this: Shinoda. Heading to a Dragon Cave, Raidou recorded his progress, and then headed for the Gouma Den, where he spoke to his friend, Victor.

The man in question stopped his experiments as he heard the arrival of the Tesseract Box, thus announcing Raidou's presence. "Kuzunoha, my boy! Welcome to the Gouma Den, my personal Laboratory. What is it that I can help you with?" He inquired, laughing maniacally. Explaining what has happened and what his plans were to him, he asked Victor to accompany him and his group to wherever they were headed. "Hm, sure. I will tag along, Kuzunoha!" Victor exclaimed, laughing again, and they left the Gouma Den.

Outside, they saw that Narumi, Geirein, and Nagi had already gathered and were waiting for them. "Raidou, shall we begin the meeting, then?" Geirein asked, running his hands through his hair. Geirein Kuzunoha the XVII… Also one of the Four Great Summoners of the Kuzunoha Clan. At the age of 61, he gained his title many years ago, and he has a young protégé, Nagi. He is the Protector of Tsukigata Village, far to the West of the Capital. Raidou nodded, and the meeting began.

They had just begun to speak when a gigantic black hole opened in the sky above them. There was a giant "ROOOOOOOOAR!" and an earthquake, then everything went black as Raidou and everybody else was knocked unconscious by an incredible force, seen only by Raidou, Victor, Geirein, Gouto and Tam Lin.

When Raidou came to, he saw that only himself, Gouto, and Tam Lin were present at his current location, inside some clearing in what looked to be a huge forest. He even thought he might have a concussion, because he was seeing TWO Goutos! _'Where… Am I? What is going on? I MUST find the others! Quickly!'_ He thought to himself as he stood, Tam Lin following his lead. He sensed something or SOMEONE very powerful closing in on his small group, and whirled to face the treeline to his right, steeling himself for what he perceived as a battle and what he believed could either be some answers to his questions…. Or he and his friends' demise.

END OF CHAPTER 02

_A/N: End of Chapter 02 of Devil Summoner in the Seireitei. One of the cats is Yoruichi, the other is Gouto. Lol. Enjoy!^_^! Be patient with me, please, as I update this fiction^_^! Thanks, everyone, and as always, Read, and Review, please! ^_^! ~~JVH~~_


	3. Confusion, Perversion, and More

**Devil Summoner in the Seireitei Chapter Three: Decisive Battle in the Forest, Victor's Confusion, and Narumi's Perversion **

**A Bleach/Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha VS King Abaddon Fanfiction**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no copyrighted materials used here-in. I make no money off of this fiction.**

Waking up inside a room, Victor looked around groggily, disoriented as he sat up. "Kuzunoha, where are you?" He asked, looking around and not seeing Raidou anywhere. He was startled by a soft voice asking him: "Sir, are you ok?" Jumping to his feet, Victor whipped around to see a tall, pale-skinned man with black eyebrows and long white hair smiling at him. "I don't know… Where am I?" Victor questioned the man. "Who are you?" he continued, then waited for the man to answer him.

"I am Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13. You are in my chambers, as some members of my Squad found you unconscious in the nearby forest. Who are you? Where do you come from?" The man, now known to Victor as Ukitake, asked him. "My name is Victor, kind sir. I come from the Capital, where I am a… 'Doctor' of sorts. I will be in need of your help… Ukitake…. In finding my comrades. Where is this place located? The energy I am feeling is wonderful." Victor explained, looking at Ukitake with a creepy smile.

Ukitake sat and motioned for Victor to join him, which he did. "You are in the Seireitei, aka the Soul Society. I will help you find your friends, Victor." He explained, smiling back at Victor.

_**MEANWHILE…. WITH NARUMI…..**_

Narumi found himself smack-dab on a roof high above the ground with a man in a strange outfit and a LADIES pink Kimono overlaying that who was also wearing a straw hat looking down at him with a creepy smile. "Hello, kind sir. Who are you, how did you get here, and where did you come from?" the man asked him. Afraid to move, Narumi sat stock-still, and answered the man. "I am Shouhei Narumi, of the Narumi Detective Agency in the Capital. As for how my friends and myself arrived here, I only heard a loud roaring sound, was knocked unconscious, and awoke here. Who are you, sir, where are we?" Narumi asked, sighing.

"I am Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 8th Squad. We are in the Seireitei, aka, the Soul Society. I will help you find your friends. Nanao, come here please!" the man explained, calling for someone. A young woman arrived and looked at Shunsui. "Yes, Captain Kyoraku?" she inquired, and all of a sudden, she felt someone grope her. Looking back behind her for the source, she saw Narumi hugging her waist. She punched him. Hard. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Who the hell are you?" she demanded. Shunsui explained everything and introduced her to Narumi. "This is Nanao Ise, my Lieutenant and second in command. She will be aiding us in our search. Nanao, go get Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto please." He ordered Nanao, and she left to get the requested people.

_**BACK WITH RAIDOU, GOUTO, AND TAM LIN….**_

A tall, purple haired woman with cold purple eyes came out of the trees and challenged Raidou to a battle. "BOY. I AM CAPTAIN OF SQUAD TWO, SOIFON. I HEREBY CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE IN THE NAME OF THE SOUL SOCIETY, RYOKA." She demanded gruffly, and pulled out her blade, "STING ALL ENEMIES TO DEATH! SUZUMEBACHI!" she commanded, and her blade became what looked like an oversized bee stinger that covered her hand. Raidou summoned Tam Lin and Cu Chulainn to his side and the two engaged in a battle.

Tam Lin and Cu Chulainn went at Soifon with precision, and broke her weapon, then knocked her unconscious. When she awoke, she had her hands bound and was looking up at Raidou, two black cats, and Tam Lin. Both cats were speaking to Raidou and Tam Lin and she exclaimed: "YORUICHI^^ HI! DO YOU HAVE A MATE NOW?" she asked, making everyone else jump in surprise and turn to look at her in confusion.

END OF CHAPTER 03

_A/N: Here is chapter 03 of Devil Summoner in the Seireitei. I hope you enjoyed it^^ ~~JVH~~_


	4. Theoretical Prodigy

**Devil Summoner in the Seireitei Chapter Four: Theoretical Prodigy**

**A Bleach/Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha VS King Abaddon Fanfiction**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no copyrighted materials used here-in. I make no money off of this fiction.**

Nagi awoke inside a courtyard surrounded by a lot of fighting men. Confused, she approached one with the intent to inquire as to where she was and the like. As she tapped a bald-headed fellow on his shoulder, she saw that there was a short, pink-haired girl with them. "Excuse me, sir, but I am lost. Where am I, and where is my Master?" she asked him. "You, miss, are in the Seireitei, and more specifically, you are in the best place ever. You are in the barracks of Squad Eleven, the fighting Squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and led by the strongest and best Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki and his Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. I am Ikkaku Madarame. As for your 'Master' I don't fucking know where they are. Who the hell are you?" He inquired of her after a lengthy explanation of her location.

Sighing softly, Nagi introduced herself to him. "I am called Nagi. My Master's name is Geirin Kuzunoha the 17th. I am his pupil and heir to his legacy. He is a tall, older man with long, white-grey hair and dark brown eyes. If you see him, let me know, thank you." She bowed as she completed her explanation, and saw a tall, bulky man with spiky black hair approaching her as she stood straight once more. The pink-haired girl was on his shoulder. "Captain Zaraki, Lietienant Kusajishi!" The bald man exclaimed as they approached. "CUE-BALL! HELLO!" The pink-haired girl, apparently Yachiru, Nagi theorized, called Ikkaku and Nagi giggled softly at Ikkaku's odd look at hearing the nickname the little girl called him. She was shocked when the girl jumped onto her back. "GHOST GIRL! HI THERE, I AM YACHIRU KUSAJISHI AND THIS IS KENNY!" The girl shouted excitedly into Nagi's right ear, causing her to wince.

She walked up to the man known as Kenpachi, and he challenged her to a battle. "Fine, in theory, I can test my skills as a Devil Summoner on you. Now come. Let us wage in a battle of immense strength." Kenpachi grinned as she finished. "Of course I will fight you, Ryouka. Now come. Let us begin!" Sighing, Nagi sent out her demon, High Pixie. "Shall we have fun, Nagi? Where is Geirin?" The fairy-woman asked her. "I have no theories at this current time. We are to do battle with this… Man. His name is Kenpachi Zaraki. Let us begin." Nagi responded to High Pixie's questions. After a rather lengthy battle, Kenpachi was defeated, and High Pixie was returned to her tube by Nagi. Angry, Kenpachi picked Nagi up, and ran to the house of Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad Six. With a growl, he threw her through the roof and straight into Byakuya's office, just as his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai, entered the room, and she landed on top of him with a loud _'THUD!'_ causing the red-haired man to grunt in shock as he was forced to the floor with a loud _'CRASH!'_ In her head, she theorized, _'It's because of the inertia and speed at which I was going when I hit him along with my weight that he is hurt.'_ She thought as Byakuya stood up from his seated position behind his desk and walked over to her, glaring daggers at her.

Standing up quickly and bowing, Nagi apologized and explained what happened to her. Byakuya made a note to charge Kenpachi for repairs, and he, along with Nagi and Renji, walked towards the Squad Ten barracks. Byakuya was going to ask Toshiro Hitsugaya, Squad Ten's Captain, to help Nagi find her friends and Master, but Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, were out doing business or something when they arrived, as they were nowhere to be found in the vicinity. Sensing her Master, Nagi bolted for him, and ran through the nearby woods as a shortcut. Renji and Byakuya tried to stop her, but she refused to listen. As she entered a clearing, another black gash appeared, and she was grabbed by a tall man with glasses and short, brown hair. He knocked out, and they vanished back through the hole as Renji and Byakuya arrived. "AIZEN, PUT THE GIRL DOWN ….. NOW!" Renji shouted as he saw Nagi's unconscious form be taken with Aizen back to Hueco Mundo.

**END OF CHAPTER 04**

_Author's Note:: Well, this wraps up chapter four of Devil Summoner in the Seireitei. Thank you for your patience as I continue to work on this story. As always, read and review please^^ Thank you^^~~ ~~JVH~~_


	5. Captain's Meeting

**Devil Summoner in the Seireitei**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO COPYRIGHTED MATERIALS. I MAKE NO MONY HERE.**

**Chapter 5: Captains' Meeting and Ukitake's Kindered Spirit**

Renji and Byakuya rushed to Head Captain Yamamoto and explainedwhat they saw. Calling a Captains' Meeting, Yamamoto addressed his soldiers with a stern, serious voice. "I have called you all to this meeting to address a serious matter at hand that has been brought to my attention by squad 6 Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai, apparently some humans have been dragged into the Seireitei by what we think is a hollow. We do not know if the traitor Sosuke Aizen is behind this or not, however that is not the main problem. It seems that a young girl who was accompanied by them was taken by Aizen back to Hueco Mundo, we must band our squads together to save her." he said. Captain Ukitake stepped forward, "Head Captain, permission to say something?" he asked. "Go ahead Captain Ukitake, do you know something regarding this matter?" Yamamoto asked, his voice still hard and stern. "Sir, the group that she was with has been brought to the Squad 1 barracks. Permission to allow them to come in and be present," answered Ukitake, unfazed by his former teacher's tone. Shunsui looked at his best friend with an air of curiosity, however kept silent. Captain Hitsugaya stepped forward, "Head Captain, I noticed that Squad 2 Captain Soi Fon is not present. She could be hurt, maybe these people know what has happened to her." the young boy stated. "Allow the outsiders to enter at once," Yamamoto ordered. Ukitake silently nodded as he walked over to the large double doors leading outside, opening them Squad 1 Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe stood with Raidou and his friends, "Lieutenant Sasakibe, please escort our new guests inside." Ukitake requested softly as he made his way back inside and rejoined the meeting taking his usual position next to Kenpachi. Sasakibe silently made his way to stand next to the Head Captain, "Sir, these are people who were brought with the girl kidnapped by Aizen. Everyone, please introduce yourselves and explain why you are here." Sasakibe replied. Standing with his hands behind his back as a sign of respect, Raidou stepped forward with Tam Lin and Gouto by his side. "My name is Raidou Kuzunoha The 14th, I am the protector of the Capital and a Devil Summoner. Beside me is my tutor, Gouto-Douji and my most trusted demon, Tam Lin. We were brought here by some strange looking creature with a skull for a face and separated, as for your second captain I have injured her in self defense because she attacked us. Her injuries are not fatal, but she will need some time to rest and recover." Raidou explained. Gouto took this time to explain to the group of very confused Captains what a Devil Summoner was and why the group was at the location where they were captured. "Thank you very much for having an audience with us on such short notice, I am sure you are all wondering what our job as a Devil Summoner is. We go into the Dark Realm and converse with demons, as we earn their trust through negotiations we form a contract of sorts. These demons then help us out in battle as we protect the humans we have been charged with protecting by the Yatagarasu, over the years we grow in strength and power and are given more difficult missions by the Yatagarasu. If our Clan believes that we have performed our duties well enough when we die, we are then reborn to teach the next generation of Devil Summoners how to do their job." Ukitake thought for a moment then spoke up, "Gouto, you are a former Devil Summoner aren't you?" the man asked. Gouto glanced over at Ukitake, somewhat surprised that he figured it out. "Yes, I am. I was cursed for a reason that I can no longer remember, in that curse I was given this form of a black cat." Hitsugaya looked over at Ukitake, "I thought as much, he knows more then he lets on to others." Hitsugaya replied. "That's pretty smart for a black cat," Shunsui answered. "It's not a matter of brains, it's a matter of the knowledge that he possesses. You can sense by his spiritual pressure that he has been around for quite some time, he has much knowledge on the matter of demons in his world." Hitsugaya stated.

As Victor was about to step forward and introduce himself, Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi stepped forward. "Wait a minute, are you people implying that there are greater things out there then hollows? We don't have time to stand here and listen to your sob story fairytale, if you want to do that then take it somewhere else." he barked. Raidou stood there looking at Mayuri in disbelief, "Captain Kurotsuchi, I don't believe you have the right to say anything at the moment. I would advise you to be quiet until Head Captain addresses you." Byakuya said cooly, dislike apparent in his normally stoic voice. "And just who do you think you are Captain Kuchiki, I am the Captain of Research And Development. What gives you the right to say what I am allowed to do?" Kurotsuchi demanded. "That's enough Kurotsuchi, there is no need for this outburst." Ukitake said, feeling the spiritual pressures in the room changing. Hitsugaya stepped up to stand next to Ukitake, "Captain Ukitake is correct Captain Kurotsuchi, it is not your place to contradict an order of any kind." Hitsugaya replied, a slight annoyance in his normally calm and collected tone. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12: Research And Development. Do you dare to go against several of your fellow captains, as well as interrupt introductions by order of the Head Captain himself? You need to know your rank, you have no right to say anything against your fellow captains in the presence of the Head Captain." stated Sanjin Komamura, Captain of Squad 7. Shunsui stood there looking around the room, noticing how his friend's normally very calm demeanor was now cold and unforgiving, "I think we should continue with introductions," Shunsui said tentatively. "Humph, we'll see what these stupid fools have to say." Kurotsuchi answered, stepping back to his original spot. Before Victor could continue with his introduction, Geirin stepped forward. "I would like to say something, if I may." Geirin began. "Go ahead and speak," answered Yamamoto sternly. "You sir, the one they call Mayuri Kurotsuchi. You do not know what awaits a Devil Summoner in his line of work, you are too busy in your precious lab all day long performing your experiments. You don't know how sheltered your life is, learn of what you speak before opening your mouth..." Geirin continued, but was stopped suddenly as he collasped to the floor coughing harshly. Ukitake ran over to him and as he approached saw the trace of blood that ran down his face, _"He has it too," _Ukitake thought. "Hey, are you alright there?" asked Shunsui coming to stand next to his friend. "Geirin, are you alright?" Narumi asked, bending over his friend. "You have over-worked yourself Geirin," Raidou replied. "Well Geirin, it seems that it is finally catching up with you after all this time." Gouto said walking up to stand next to Ukitake. Ukitake glanced over at the black cat, "How long has he been infected?" he asked. "His disease has plauged him for approximately 40 years," Gouto answered. "How old is he?" asked Shunsui, concern evident in his normally carefree voice. "He is 61 years old now, he has been one of the greatest Devil Summoners ever known." Gouto said. "I see, you possess great skill and a caring heart for those around you. However, your body is finally giving in to your turberculosis. That is what he has, am I correct?" asked Byakuya. "Yes, he has been infected for some time. Unfortunately, his disease is beginning to slowly overtake him." Raidou explained. Ukitake was quiet for a moment, "I...understand the feeling, I share the same illness so I know what he must be feeling." Ukitake replied, a downcast look upon his face. Shunsui observed his best friend for a moment, he had known Ukitake ever since he first gotten sick and stood by him. _"Well, it seems Jushiro finally has someone he can truly relate to. It must be nice to share that same feeling, yet it's sad at the same time."_ thought Shunsui, observing how his friend was reacting to this news.

"Please take Geirin to Squad 4's Medical Wing at once," Yamamoto ordered. "Right away sir," Unohana answered, and with that she left the room accompanied by Sasakibe. "The rest of you, please finish your introductions so we can decide on a plan of attack." Yamamoto said, turning back to the room. As some of the captains made their way back to their spots Shunsui glanced over at Ukitake, "Hey Jushiro, you alright?" he asked. "Yes, though I feel bad for what he must have to go through. It must be hard, not knowing when your disease will finally overtake your body completely." Ukitake answered. "The rest of you will introduce yourselves at the lieutenants meeting, captains are all dismissed. Send in your lieutenants at once," Yamamoto ordered.

_**Author's Note: **__I greatly apologize for taking so long to update my stories, I am currently having computer problems at the moment. I will update all my stories as soon as I get the oppertunity to do so, I appreciate your continued support. Please read and review, also, in regard to Geirin; he dies of his turberculosis toward the end of the video game. However, I include him in this story because he is my third favorite character of the game. Thanks to all again, who continue to support me^^ Please read and review, until next time^_^ ~~JVH~~_


	6. Liutenant's Meeting

**Devil Summoner In The Seireitei**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters, anime, or video game. Everything is owned by their respective creators, please do not sue me._

_**PLEASE NOTE:**__ This chapter is being re-written at the moment, this will be a temporary chapter until I can get the new one finished. Please be patient with me and I will try to get it up as soon as possible._

**Chapter 6: The Lieutenant's Meeting And The Decision Of Destiny**

As the captains began exiting the first squad, Captain Hitsugaya sent a hell butterfly to all squad lieutenants: _"Urgent message from Head Captain Yamamoto, all lieutenants are asked to please come to Squad 1 for an important meeting. There is trouble in the Seireitei, again, all lieutenants to Squad 1 for an emergency lieutenant's meeting."_ After the meeting Ukitake, Shunsui, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya stood outside the main office. "Well, that was certainly an interesting meeting." Shunsui replied. "Yes, it seems Aizen is up to his old tricks again." answered Hitsugaya. "That does seem to be the case, however, I have to wonder as to why. What are his intentions behind all this?" Ukitake wondered. "We won't know until more investigation is complete, I will begin looking into it right away." stated Byakuya, flashing away. "So Jushiro, it seems you have finally found someone you can relate to." Hitsugaya remarked. "Yes it seems so, though it's sad that my life will be well extended due to the kind of medical care. He is much older, and well beyond his years. Just how much longer he will survive remains to be seen," answered Ukitake. Shunsui put his hand on his friend's shoulder in understanding, "I can see that it bothers you Jushiro, why don't you go visit him. Maybe Captain Unohana has an idea of how bad his illness is," Ukitake was quiet for a moment, "Maybe you're right, that sounds like a good idea because his friends need to remain behind for the lieutenant's meeting." Ukitake replied, flashing out without another word. Hitsugaya and Shunsui stood there as they watched their fellow captain leave, "He really doesn't show it, does he?" questioned Hitsugaya. "No, Jushiro has never been one to show much of what he is feeling. However, finally meeting someone who shares the same illness means something to him that he will never let on to others." Shunsui said, his normal carefree voice coming back. "Captain Ukitake is a well respected captain, he is more looked up to then he would like to believe." replied Hitsugaya.

Just then a change in spiritual pressure was detected and squad 8 lieutenant Nanao Ise appeared to stand next to her captain, "Ah, hi there Nanao." Shunsui said, beaming at her. "Hello Captain, good day to you Captain Hitsugaya." Nanao answered, giving a bow of respect to the 10th squad captain. "I sense something different in Captain Ukitake's spiritual pressure, is he alright?" she asked, looking to her captain for an explanation. "Yeah, he'll be alright. He's finally found someone he can truly relate to, someone who shares his illness." Shunsui said. "I see, what exactly is going on Captain?" asked Nanao. "You'll find out when you go to the meeting, now get in there Little Nanao." answered Shunsui, playfully pushing Nanao through the door. Just then lieutenant of Squad 7, Tetsuzaemon Iba appeared. "Good day Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kyoraku." Tetsuzaemon stated, bowing respectfully to the captains. "Hello there Lieutenant Iba, you came quickly." said Shunsui. "Yes Captain, I got the butterfly that Captain Hitsugaya sent out." Tetsuzaemon said. Just then Komamura walked up to join them, "Good day Captain, I came just as the butterfly requested." Tetsuzaemon replied, bowing to his captain. "Very good Tetsuzaemon, go on inside. The meeting is about to begin shortly," said Komamura. "Speaking of lieutenants, I wonder where Rangiku got to." Hitsugaya said, looking around but not seeing his lieutenant anywhere. "I'm sure she'll be here soon," said Shunsui as he walked off. "Yeah, I doubt that." Hitsugaya said. Just then he saw his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai running toward the meeting room. Hitsugaya frowned, "You're both late," he stated. "Sorry captain, we didn't mean to be." Rangiku said. "I apologize Captain Hitsugaya, it won't happen again." said Renji, seeing the annoyed look on his face. "Just get in there, both of you. The meeting is about to start," Hitsugaya said, walking off toward his squad barracks.

Inside the meeting hall all the lieutenants were gathered together waiting for the meeting to start, "I wonder what's going on, it must have been something pretty serious for the Head Captain to call a meeting." said the lieutenant of squad 3, Izuru Kira. "Yeah, you're right. I guess we'll find out, it seems we also have some new guests here as well. I'm curious as to what's going on," Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant and acting captain of squad 9 replied. "Hey there, where is Ghost Girl? She's not with them anymore," said Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant of squad 11 as she came bouncing into the room. Renji, Shuhei, and Izuru just stood there with blank stares on their faces. "Uh, who is Ghost Girl?" Izuru questioned, almost afraid to hear Yachiru's answer. He knew that Yachiru had quite a habit of making interesting nicknames for people, "Better yet, why is she a Ghost Girl?" asked Renji. "I don't know, just because I want to. Is that okay with you, Spike Head?" Yachiru asked, glaring at Renji. "So, how do you know of this person?" questioned Shuhei. "Because we found her in our barracks, Kenny fought her but lost." Yachiru explained. "I think that's part of the reason why we're here, I heard some of the other captains saying that someone was kidnapped by Captain Aizen." replied lieutenant of squad 5, Momo Hinamori. "Well if Aizen really has kidnapped someone, then we'll stop him." Shuhei said, a determined look on his face.

Just then Head Captain Yamamoto stood up, "Thank you all lieutenants for being present, there is trouble once again in the Soul Society and we will need all Squads to band together to stop it. Here, we have some guests who know the girl who has been kidnapped. You may ask your captains for explanations of the remaining guests at the conclusion of this meeting, please step forward now." he said, motioning for the guests that were gathered in the room. "I am Victor, a doctor of sorts. I fuse demons together for Devil Summoners in their line of work, this place is wonderful. However, I do have to say, that the one who kidnapped her seemed to be out of place here." Victor stated, being the first to step up. "He's right, my name is Shouhei Narumi, head of the Narumi Detective Agency that helps the Yatagarasu. You have many pretty ladies here," said Narumi. All the female lieutenants standing there blushed, while the males just stood there hoping there wouldn't be bloodshed. "I've never been told I was pretty," Momo said. "Don't make me punch you in the face," said Rangiku, though there was a deep blush crossing her face. "It wouldn't be an even match for you Lietuenant Matsumoto, that man does not have any fighting experience, therefore it would not be a fair fight." explained Nemu Kurotsuchi, lieutenant of squad 12. Raidou and his friends just stood there looking at Nemu in shock, "Is this girl their version of Nagi?" Victor asked. "I stand by my master's side in his battles against the forces of evil, I am Tam Lin of the Skill Class. Please refer to my master with respect." said Tam Lin, taking a stand by Raidou's side. "So what is this all about?" Isane Kotetsu, lieutenant of squad 4, inquired. "It seems that the traitor, Sosuke Aizen has kidnapped their friend known as Nagi and taken her back with him to Hueco Mundo. We don't know what his motives are, but we must save this young girl. Her friends are here to help us, they know more about their line of work then we do." explained Sasakibe. "This is serious, what would Aizen want with this girl?" Shuhei asked. "I don't know, my captain and I arrived just as Aizen disappeared with her." said Renji. "Wait, you know something about this Renji?" questioned Rukia Kuchiki, Bykauya's adopted sister and member of squad 13 who was standing in for Captain Ukitake's two third seats.

"I don't know much about this, only what I saw." Renji said. "We must make a decision on what we are going to do, please go back to your squads and discuss this with your captains and squad members. You have two days to come up with a solution, you are all dismissed. To our guests, you may go with the lieutenant of your choice back to their barracks." said Yamamoto, also addressing Raidou and his friends. "Where are we to go, Master?" Tam Lin asked. "We will go with the one who witnessed Nagi being kidnapped," said Raidou as he walked over to Renji. "Then, let us go." Gouto said. Just then Yachiru bounced up to Raidou, "Hi there Superhero Cape Boy, I see you have a cat!" said Yachiru, picking Gouto up and embracing him in her arms in a vice grip. Raidou stood there, looking puzzled. "Gouto is my tutor," he said. "R-Raidou, please make her let me go." Gouto manged to choke out, but Yachiru was now carrying him around in her arms with no chance of letting him go. "Lieutenant Kusajishi should never be left here unsupervised," said Shuhei as he watched the 11th squad lieutenant torture the cat. "Well, Yachiru may be having fun but I don't think the cat sees it the same way." Izuru said. "Put me down please," pleaded Gouto, but his pleas went unheard by the hyperactive lieutenant. "Um, Lieutenant Kusajishi, I think you should put the cat down now." Shuhei said. "Shuhei is right, cats don't really like being carried around like that." said Momo. Yachiru glared at them both, "You guys are no fun," she said as she let Gouto go, Gouto jumped down and ran over to Raidou where he jumped up onto his shoulder and crawled under his cape. With that little round of excitement everyone dispersed out of the meeting hall.

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey there everyone, hopefully you liked the latest chapter of Devil Summoner In The Seireitei. I apologize for the late update, I have been dealing with a lot of personal problems offline and will update as soon as I get the chance. I will also be including a subchapter which will detail the aspects of the video game characters that I have included, please wait patiently for the next update. Also, don't forget to read and review. Thank you^^ ~~JVH~~_


End file.
